Four Years Later ReWrite
by Tori9226
Summary: I was reading over my old story and decided to completely re-do it. Same plot - Kagome becomes trapped in her own time, unable to reach Inuyasha. What happens when she stumbles back into the Feudal Era? Will their feelings remain as strong as they once were? Or will they have moved on? R&R please :


_**Feudal Era - Then**_

Kagome lay sprawled out in the grassy field just outside of Lady Kaede's village. She loved this spot – she could see the stars so clearly. In her own time, the city lights dulled the beauty of the night sky. She inhaled the cool night air and stretched her arms above her head.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She jolted upright at the sound of the voice, her hand reaching for the bow next to her.

"Relax," it was Inuyasha, coming out of the bushes behind her. "It's just me, Kagome."

"Oh," she relaxed, lying back down in the soft grass. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Geez, why so jumpy?"

Inuyasha sat down beside her, resting his sword in his lap.

"I just can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched."

"Then why are you out here alone?"

"Because you can't see the stars like this in my time – the lights from the city are too bright and make it nearly impossible to see the stars."

"So you are risking your life…to see the stars?"

Kagome chuckled, and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"I'm not risking my life. I just said that I felt like somebody is watching me – and seeing as there is a village less than half a mile south of here the chances of somebody looking at me aren't all that slim."

Inuyasha just grumbled to himself, and looked up at the stars. He did have to admit, the sky was particularly beautiful tonight. A crescent moon hung in the clear sky, millions of stars dotted the sky, and a cool breeze wove through the valley.

"Inuyasha…what happens when we finish the jewel?"

He looked over to see her sit up beside him, playing with the two shards hanging from her neck.

"Well…I don't really know."

Kagome looked up, completely shocked by his answer. She was expecting something along the lines of using its power to become a full demon.

"Really?" she asked. "Do you not still want to become a full demon?"

He looked up at the stars, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Do you no remember that promise I made you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, confused.

"I-Inuyasha? I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about…"

"Kaguya's castle. You saved me. I promised I would remain a half demon for you."

She remembered that day, six weeks ago. The memory was vivid, like it had happened yesterday. Inuyasha had been on the brink of being transformed into a full blooded demon and she pulled him back with a kiss. He had promised to remain a half demon a little while longer, just for her.

"I promised I would remain a half demon for you," Inuyasha said, finally meeting her eyes. "You saved my life."

"Well of course – you've saved my life more times than I can count," Kagome replied. "It was the least I could do."

"Kagome, you said you loved me."

She froze – they had never spoken of that night. Inuyasha had never came out and said he had loved her too – and Kagome had not forgotten this fact. She told herself that he had never said anything because everything had happened so quickly afterward; but she knew they had just completely avoided the subject.

"Y-yes…I said that," her face was turning bright pink right about now.

"Did you really mean it?"

She looked up at him completely taken aback.

"Well…yeah," she mumbled, looking up at him.

Inuyasha placed a clawed finger underneath her chin and gently pulled her face up to meet his and brought their lips together. Kagome slid her arms up around his neck and pulled herself up against him.

"Kagome…I love you too," he whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"Why now?" she asked. "What took so long?"

"Do you realize this is the first time we've been alone since you told me you loved me?"

She pulled away so she could clearly see his face. _Wow,_ she thought. _He's right. This really is the first time we have been alone._

"We've been so busy I didn't even realize…wow," she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment before all of a sudden he tensed up.

"Inuyasha, what is it-"she froze when a dark purple mist began drifting throughout the field. _No! _

"Kagome, get behind me," Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusaiga; he sniffed the mist. "Kagome, get out of here – this is miasma –"

He was cut off by a scream slicing through the night air. He turned to see Kagome being dragged away toward the well by a large tentacle.

"Kagome!"

He leaped into action, but sheathed his sword. It was too dangerous to use with Kagome right there. She was being drug away at a rather shocking speed, making it difficult to reach her.

"Hang on Kagome! I'm coming for you!"

She disappeared into the trees, her screams echoing all around him. He broke through the trees to find Naraku standing over the well, and unconscious Kagome hanging from his grasp.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "Let her go!"

"Oh believe me, I intend to release her," Naraku mumbled.

_How in the hell did I miss his scent? I can't believe this!_

Naraku laughed, and released his hold on Kagome, dropping her into the well. He saw the familiar blue light, and he knew she was safe in her own time. Naraku laughed and drew his long tentacles in around his body.

"You filthy bastard!

Inuyasha leaped at Naraku, his claws bared, but by the time he reached the villain, Naraku had vanished into thin air.

Inuyasha jumped into the well to check on Kagome, but rather than being engulfed in the blue light he collided into the ground. _What the hell?_ He jumped back out to try again, but again he collided with the ground. _No! That bastard sealed the well somehow!_ _Kagome…_

"Dammit!" Inuyasha fell to his knees in the well, punching the ground over and over. _Kagome…I'll get to you. I promise._

_**Present - Then**_

Back in present time, Kagome as met with the same problem as Inuyasha – she could not get back through the well. She was in tears. _Inuyasha…no! N-no! This can't be happening!  
_She fell to her knees, screaming in anger. She sat down there for a good hour before climbing out of the well and heading out to her house. She collapsed once more in front of the sacred tree, screaming and crying. Her mother came running out of the house to hold her daughter, and waited for her to calm down before she could get the full story from Kagome.

_**Present - Now**_

That was four years ago. Kagome was now approaching her twentieth birthday, and had finally completed high school, surprising everybody by climbing to the second spot in her class, beaten only by Hojo, whom she had finally agreed to go out with at the end of her junior year. The summer after her high school graduation brought a proposal from Hojo. She declined, which effectively ended their relationship. Kagome now sat on her bed, a photo album open on her lap. The pages were filled with photos of her time in the feudal era. The pages were dotted with teardrops, as Kagome could never get more than a single page in before breaking down.

She was currently stuck on a photo of their whole group. The photo was slightly blurry because Lady Kaede could not quite figure out how to work a modern day camera. Inuyasha had his usual smug look plastered across his face; Sango was smiling, Kirara sitting calmly on her shoulder. Miroku was grinning, his hand suspiciously close to Sango's rear end. Kagome stood in between Miroku and Inuyasha, smiling down at Shippo who was attached to her leg. She chuckled at the memory. Sliding the photo album back under her bed, she headed for the door.

It had been two years since she had set foot in the shrine. After she realized the well had been sealed, she tried every single day for a year, but was never able to get through. She began to lose hope after a while, and turned her focus to her schooling. As she walked across the yard to the shrine, the memories of her time in the Feudal Era came flooding back, bringing a tear to her eyes. She slid open the shrine door and moved down the stairs to the edge of the well.

"What the hell," she mumbled; and she threw herself over the edge.

_**Feudal Era – Now**_

Inuyasha sat high in the Sacred Tree, on his favorite branch. Down below, Miroku and a very pregnant Sango were resting against the trunk, watching their two year old daughter chase Shippo around the clearing. _Four years to the day_, his mind whispered. Naraku had sealed the well, forever trapping Kagome on the other side. Unknown to him, she took two Sacred Jewel Shards with her, making it impossible to complete the jewel. The group spent nearly two full years hunting down the villain, and in the end it took Inuyasha going full demon to end Naraku's reign of terror. After Naraku was dead, the group headed back to Lady Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and started their family, and Inuyasha spent his time protecting the village and preforming exorcisms with Miroku. He always went with them out into the forest – especially with Sango so far into her pregnancy. He wouldn't say it out loud, but that little girl and his friends were his entire world now. He knew Miroku could protect them just fine, but he felt better about being there.

A cool autumn breeze was weaving its way through the trees, and with it, a new scent wafted into his nostrils. _No…it…it can't be. _He leaped of his branch, landing with a soft thud onto the hard earth. He inhaled deeply, tasting the scent he been able to taste in four years.

"Inuyasha?" Sango sat up straight.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked, standing to help pull Sango up.

"This scent…there is no mistaking it!" Inuyasha mumbled before disappearing off into the trees. He flew through the trees, running faster than ever. Leaping over the last thirty yards or so, he landed at the edge of the well. Reaching out his hand, he felt somebody grab hold, and he pulled up. The familiar scent washed over him, nearly rendering him breathless. Kagome appeared out of the darkness of the well, the blue glow fading away behind her. Inuyasha pulled her out of the well, and placed her gently on the ground in front of him.

"K-Kagome…"

He stepped closer so the length of their bodies were touching.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. One arm slid up her back to grab the back of her head and pull her face to his in a heated kiss. Kagome's arms slid her arms up his chest and wove themselves around his neck.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered; he began to trail kisses along her jawline before returning to devour her lips once more.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked once he pulled away. "Why wouldn't the well work? What did Naraku do? Gods I missed you so much…"

Inuyasha smirked, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I've missed you too – so much," he said. "I would tell you what happened but it'll be easier to explain with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

As if on cue, they came out of the bushes; little Takara sitting on her father's shoulders.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"Kagome you've returned!" Sango cried.

"Kagome, welcome back!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You guys!" Kagome detached herself from Inuyasha and ran to meet her friends.

Shippo met her halfway, leaping into her arms, and Miroku and Sango were right behind him. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and slid his arm around her waist.

"And who might this beautiful young girl be?" Kagome asked, smiling up at Takara.

Miroku chuckled and pulled the little girl off of his shoulders and held her against his chest. Takara nervously buried her face in her father's neck.

"This is my daughter Takara," Miroku said. "And this" – he rested his hand on Sango's belly –"is either my son Zen or my next daughter Asagi."

"Hello Takara – what a beautiful name!" Kagome said.

She held out her arms for Takara, and the girl leaned into her, signaling her father to pass her over to Kagome. The young girl giggled and began to play with a strand of Kagome's hair. Kagome smiled and leaned into Inuyasha, his arms pulling her as close as possible.

"So what happened to Naraku?" Kagome asked. "Were you able to defeat him? Why was the well sealed? Was he the one who sealed it?"

"Slow down Kagome," Miroku chuckled. "We shall explain everything in time. Let's go back to our hut. We will tell you everything there."

Miroku took Takara back into his arms, and turned back toward Lady Kaede's village.

"We shall tell you the story of our battle over dinner," Sango said. "Lady Kaede and I shall have dinner ready in an hour."

Sango and Miroku headed back into the forest, Shippo right behind them. Kagome started to follow them, but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist and pulled her back for another kiss.

"I love you Kagome," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

The half demon smiled, and took the young priestess up into his arms and headed back to Lady Kaede's village.

_Home sweet home, _Kagome thought.


End file.
